De brasiers y otras perversiones
by Tyr'ahnee
Summary: Sesshomaru es capaz de sostener eternas batallas con Naraku y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Inuyasha, pero el daiyoukai no puede desprender el raro artefacto que Kagome usa para mantener los senos en su lugar, no a menos de una manera civilizada.


**Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshomaru, ni él ni Inuyasha CO. me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

N/A: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MADAM MORGAN! :D Ojala no sea demasiado tarde, quería subirlo anoche pero mi tarea no me dejó ):

Bueno, aunque no hace mucho entre al foro, yo ya te seguía como lectora secreta, leyéndote entre las sombras (?) XD aveces ni me digno en dejar review, pero me encanta tu estilo al escribir y crear fics :'D es más, por tus fics eh dejado de lado en más de una ocasión mi adicción por los "Sesshomar-Kagome" para leer tus "Inu-Kagome" :D Aunque doy un poco de asco con la comedia y jamás en mi vida me imagine a Sesshomaru haciendo esto, espero te guste y al menos logre sacarte una sonrisa fingida XD

Y ya, de todo corazón te deseo que llegue a tu puerta una caja enorme con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru adentro desnudos XD

Listo. ¡Felicidades, una vez más! :D

* * *

Los humanos solían decir que es en los últimos momentos cuando ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos, bueno, a Sesshōmaru le paso algo más o menos similar.

Vale...quizá no era algo taan dramático como estar al borde de la muerte, pero para el significaba una humillación tan grande como

morir a manos de Jaken.

Ah si, el poderoso heredero de Inu no Taisho había mantenido una fiera batalla con "eso" y perdido contra el mismo.

Tras su victoria, Probablemente "él" iría a reclamar el título del Lord como suyo y las tierras del oeste para si...pero dije probablemente, de no ser porque se trataba de un sostén, como Kagome le llamaba a esa prenda del demonio.

Nunca había visto algo similar en sus ochocientos años de vida, porque nunca había tenido que desvestir directamente a una mujer, No por que fuera gay o algo así, que lo confundieran con alguien del sexo opuesto era otra cuestión, es más ¡Si hasta había tenido su propio harem! Y es que siendo él nunca debía esforzarse de más para conseguir sexo, si nada más de entrar a la habitación las chicas ya estaban desnudas a sus pies rogándoles que les practicará el kamasutra completo.

O bueno, hasta ese día en que las malditas circunstancias en que el enfrentamiento se dio, hicieron que Sesshomaru, Naraku,e Inuyasha y su pandilla acabarán enfrascados en una batalla en el mismo sitio y GRACIAS a las mañas tramposas del Hanyo maligno la montaña donde peleaban se viniera abajo y todos los grupos se desperdigaran.

Por eso mismo, en medio de la confusión y el caos, Kagome termino al lado de un Sesshomaru malherido y ambos cayeron al acantilado con un montón de: ¡KAGOMEE'S! y ¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S! coreándolos.

En fin, el agua les amortiguo la caída, pues ni tiempo de gritar ¡Echen paja! Les dio.

¿Y quién dijo que la situación no podía empeorar? ¡Claro que podía! y de hecho lo hizo cuando la chica del futuro abrió los ojos aturdida y se incorporó con torpeza.

—Auch, duele…— su vista se paseo por los alrededores. Un bosque de imponentes pinos la rodeaba, a sus espaldas corría un río profundo de aguas claras, cuyo sonido de la corriente había conseguido despertarla de su inconsciencia. — ¿Huh? ¿En dónde estoy?

A su lado, reposaban su arco semi destrozado junto con su Aljaba vacío y su mochila: intacta y seca gracias a la magia del material impermeable y la autora de este fic.

—Naraku…imbécil…—Sesshomaru, a pocos metros de ahí, murmuró medio inconsciente, frunciendo el ceño con ligereza.

Advertida por la voz, ella alzó la vista hacía un daiyoukai de armadura destrozada recostado contra la corteza de un árbol grueso.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Gateando, se acercó a él con sigilo. — Ah, que heridas tan terribles tiene. Si ahora recuerdo, Naraku nos atacó y Sesshomaru y yo caímos.

Alzó el rostro: Una gigantesca pared de rocas se levantaba sobre ambos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Caímos desde esa altura? Ah, creo que tengo mucha suerte de seguir con vida después de algo así.

Una ventisca ligera se desató al instante y Kagome tembló de frio. Abrazándose a si misma, cayó en la cuenta de que además de adolorida y molida, estaba mojada. Y el medio hermano de Inuyasha no estaba mucho mejor: Sus ropajes blancos se adherían húmedos a su pecho herido.

Sesshomaru frunció aun más las cejas y farfulló algo inentendible.

Tocó la frente de él y la sintió demasiado caliente, no por haberse resfriado, si no por el miasma que Naraku logró introducirle, pero la adolescente no sabía eso. Así que haciendo gala de su eterna amabilidad, decidió desnudarle, ponerle una manta encima, humedecer paños para bajarle la fiebre, prender una fogata, conseguir alimento y esperar a que él se repusiera para poder ir en busca de sus respectivos grupos…¡Vamos, es Kagome! No iba a dejarlo solo y herido.

Aunque pensando mejor las cosas...

—¡Aay, que vergüenza!. — chilló cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. — No, ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Vamos Kagome, no puedes dejarlo morir de pulmonía!

Bonita forma de darse valor, ¿No? Bueno, Kagome sabía de buena fuente con orejas peludas, que un mitad demonio se recuperaba a la velocidad de la luz y nunca se enfermaba, pero esto era un caso distinto: Sesshomaru era probablemente más fuerte que Inuyasha, era un demonio completo y sin embargo tenía fiebre, y eso ya era un indicio ¿verdad?

Respirando hondamente para avalentarse, sujeto el kimono blanco y…

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — gélidamente inquirió él, sujetando la muñeca de una chica que jadeo asustada y dio un brinquito por la sorpresa en su lugar.

— ¿Desvestirte...?

Kagome lo miró apenada y lentamente bajo la vista hasta la mano que reposaba sobre el pecho masculino, su rubor aumentando hasta tener los pómulos teñidos de carmín por completo.

De acuerdo, esa no había sido la mejor respuesta.

—No seas absurda, yo no guardo ninguna clase de interés por los humanos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene eso...?.— dejo a medias cuando comprendió. Ah, si entonces respingó y lo miró acusadoramente.— ¡¿En que estas pensando, atrevido!?

Consecuencias de ser Kagome: Sonrojarse e insultar a quien sea cuando te insinúa que intentas violarlo, aun si es un daiyoukai pateatraseros.

Para fortuna suya, él se limitó a fruncir un poco las cejas Y soltar un "Hmmp"

—¡Agh, eres un malpensado, Sesshōmaru! ¡Yo quería quitarte la ropa porque estoy húmeda!.— gritó roja como el aori de Inuyasha y el albino alzó una ceja perfecta. — ¡No, no, no! ¡Es decir, la ropa esta húmeda y nos vamos a resfriar!

Aclaró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Enfermedad tan simple como un resfriado sólo afecta a seres patéticos como los humanos. —soltó circunspecto y añadió: — Sin embargo si deseas desnudarte por tu salud, haz lo que quieras, simplemente entiende que yo no estoy vulnerable a algo tan insignificante como eso.

Ella lo miró expectante e incrédula de que hubiera algo en común con Inuyasha además del mismo padre: Los dos tenían un orgullo del tamaño del mundo. Tratando de calmarse supiró y reflexiono condescendientemente:

—Bueno, si es cierto, tu e Inuyasha tienen una gran capacidad de recuperación, e Inuyasha nunca se enferma así que, mejor , iré a cambiarme porque al contrario de ustedes yo si puedo enfermarme gravemente. — pensativa y resignada habló con un dedo entre los labios antes de ponerse de pie, buscar su mochila y adentrarse en el bosque en busca de intimidad.

Él la ignoró olímpicamente como suele hacer con todo aquel que le dirigiera la palabra, decidiendo que le importaba un pepino lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente para descansar y acelerar el proceso de regeneración, varios minutos pasaron y de pronto la calma termino.

—Sesshōmaru...—una vocecita llamó desde los árboles, el aludido no se inmuto y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.— ¿Sesshōmaru, estas despierto?

Ella se había acercado y arrodillado frente a él, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el rostro perfecto del hombre albino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es que... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Abrió los ojos para enfocarla, la Miko cubría su cuerpo con una manta que sujetaba sobre su pecho, despojada de sus rarisimas ropas cortas.

—¿Y bien?

Ella mordió su labio bajando la cabeza, sonrojándose y cubriéndose los ojos con el flequillo.

—¿P-podrías ayudarme a desabrochar mi..._sostén_?— la última palabra resultó un susurro que de no ser Sesshomaru, habría resultado inaudible.

¿Ayudar a una humana? No era cosa de Sesshomaru, pero una duda creció en él: ¿A qué la mujer de su híbrido hermano llamaba "Sostén"?

—Verás, lo que sucede es que lastime mi columna, fue una caída fea y bueno...no alcanzo sin que me duela.—apenada explicó, y Sesshōmaru lo corroboró con el ángulo antinatural en el que su brazo caía y los hematomas que ya comenzaban a formarse.

—¿Y eso que?.— necio a ceder a algo así replicó indiferente.

Kagome sintió ganas de extrangularlo, ¿¡Porque lo hacia más difícil?! Como si pedirle a un enemigo que desabrochara tu ropa intima una vez no fuera suficiente.

—Escucha, yo nunca le pediría algo así a alguien pero esta vez...

— ¿Porqué habría yo de hacer algo así?

— ¿Por favor…? Sólo desanuda los broches. — derrotada musitó y le volteó la espalda descubierta para exponerle su húmedo problema.

_ "¿Broches?_"

Él, observo con gesto plano la pálida espalda alterada únicamente por una cinta elástica rosa que la atravesaba horizontalmente.

Aquella petición le intrigo, causo un ápice de curiosidad y también le molesto. Le disgustaba desconocer algo, "aquello" específicamente.

_"Pedirle así a alguien como Sesshomaru…¡Ay, en que estaba pensando!"_

En medio de su arrepentimiento Seshomaru colocó tres dedos sobre el brassier, ella se estremeció ante el tibio tacto.

Él palpo a lo largo y ancho intentando descifrar la estructura de la prenda extraña, y ella pensó que de haber sabido en lo que iba a terminar su dia jamás hubiera cruzado el pozo esa mañana: El asesino aristócrata de Sesshomaru, ella y su ropa interior eran por mucho la peor convinación.

Él lo estrujó entre sus garras. Nada.

Estiró y luego dejo ir. Nada, excepto un resortazo a la Miko.

Presiono con suavidad ahí donde los broches se unían. Nada.

Las contrajo en sentidos contrarios. Nada.

Y ahí termino la inmutable paciencia del demonio albino. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandibula.

¿Él: poderosísimo heredero de Inu no Taisho, Lord del Oeste, perder contra una absurda vestimenta humana?

—Suficiente.— siseó con mortalidad estrechando la vista.

—¿Eh? — Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo el aura del youkai incrementarse a sus espaldas.—¿Sesshomaru, dijiste algo...? ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Gritó ella en cuanto una punzada le azotó la espalda, seguida de un brassier rosado que cayó a sus pies destrozado y todavía un poquito brilloso del veneno verde que lo destazó.

El látigo verde se desmaterializó regresando a los dedos de él, que regresaba a su postura de relajación, casi permitiéndose sonreír, casi.

—Con esto, declaró mi victoria.— socarrón dijo frente a una Miko adolorida y semidesnuda que lo observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

* * *

**¡Ah, por cierto!: esto es un ONE-SHOT, no hay más capítulos (:**

Espero Sesshomaru no se haya visto DEMACIADO OoC y la trama no TAN absurda, pero era esto o una escena caliente Sesshome que la verdad hubiera quedado peor XD No soy buena en los lemmons, lo siento.

Y para quienes se sientan perdidos: Resumidamente hubo un enfrentamiento contra Naraku, Sesshomaru no salio bien parado y al parecer Kagome estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Asi que los dos se fueron al fondo: él malherido y ella preocupada por resfriarse, no se, les dije que daba asco en la comedia ._.

¿Review?

n.n' Besos!


End file.
